1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, in which a first electrode is electrically conducted to a second electrode through an insulation film, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an element substrate which is used for an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal apparatus, a pixel electrode is electrically conducted to a conductive layer on a lower layer side through a contact hole which is formed in an inter-layer insulation film. When the planar size of the contact hole is large and a large uneven part is formed on the surface of the pixel electrode in the electro-optical device, the quality of display is lowered due to the reason that is difficult to suitably form an oriented film. Here, a configuration is proposed in which a plug is embedded into the contact hole of the inter-layer insulation film and the pixel electrode is electrically conducted to the electrode on the lower layer side through the plug. However, when the plug is formed, it is necessary to newly prepare a metallic material, such as tungsten, which is not generally used in the electro-optical device, and thus costs increase. In addition, when a conduction structure due to the plug is used, it is necessary to perform sputter deposition on the metal film for the plug to be thick until the contact hole is embedded, productivity is lowered.
Here, a configuration is proposed in which a conductive layer (first electrode) that includes a conduction section which overlaps the tip end surface of a projection portion in planar view and an insulation film that includes a flat surface which exposes the conduction section on the side of the pixel electrode (second electrode) are provided, and the pixel electrode is laminated on the flat surface of the insulation film to be conducted to the conduction section (refer to JP-A-2013-25069).
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2013-25069, it is necessary to perform a planarization process on the insulation film such that the conduction section is exposed, and thus it is difficult to cause the insulation film to have another function. For example, the film thickness of the insulation film becomes thick, and thus it is difficult to use the insulation film as a dielectric layer for adjusting a refractive index in order to suppress the dispersion of the wavelength of the light which passes through the pixel electrode. In addition, if the insulation film is formed of boron-doped silicate glass and is used as a protective film, the film thickness of the boron-doped silicate glass easily varies when a film is formed, and thus the efficiency of the planarization process is lowered.